The Other Side
by blackflowers636
Summary: Ally wakes up in a hospital and discovers that she and her family have been in an accident that left both her parents dead. However, Ally somehow still remains alive, not physically, but almost spiritually. No one can see, hear, or feel her. Then, Ally ends up meeting someone who is able to communicate with her like a normal person. How will they make this relationship work?
**For all of you undead lovers, I must warn you I have no knowledge of undead or anything like that. This is just an idea for a story, I'm just winging it here. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologize for being stupid to not catch them. I'll probably find them later anyway. Have fun reading! Okay, truth is, I haven't worked on this in like, months, so some changes have been made... This story was originally called Fallin' for the Dead and I don't know why I'm mentioning this, but I just felt like I had to or something, I don't know. Anyway, I guess if I end up changing the titles back and forth then you guys will know that the stories are the same. Sorry if that's confusing...I don't even know anymore.** _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The lights grew brighter and the pain became worse by the second. In a split second, the car was crushed, shattered glass pieces were scattered around in evey direction. The sirens grew louder but soon faded away as I witnessed my beloved mother and father's life slip away.

I lost my best friends that day. And sadly, I wasn't a survivor either.

I lasted the longest, my parents passed away before they could make in the ambulance. Fortunately, I was the only one who made it through the ambulance ride and to the hospital room. Unfortunately, I didn't last long. It was only an hour that I managed to fight for myself until I felt my own life slip away.

...

I woke up in my own bed in a small puddle of sweat and realized it was all just a dream. It was early, but still very dark and I was wide awake and decided to get out of bed for a nice walk. The floor was smooth and cold. I walked outside in my nightgown and waved to a few people. Nobody waved back like usual.

I shook it off and smiled when I noticed my curly haired best friend tapping away on her fabulous and sparkle covered phone. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She did not return it. It was like she hadn't even noticed I was there. I tried speaking.

" Hey, Trish!" No answer. " Uh, Trish?" I stood in front of her and waited until she bumped into me. Instead, she passed right through me and stopped briefly to shudder before continuing.

My throat tightened and became dry. I bolted back the way I came but skidded to a stop to avoid running straight into the door. I winced as I didn't stop in time, but felt no pain. I opened my eyes to find half of my inside the building and the other half on the outside of the building.

I backed out of the building and took a long look. It was the hospital. I looked down at my nightgown and saw a light blue hospital gown. Drenched in blood. My blood.

I sped to the stairs and tumbled up the steps until I tripped on the last step and waited for the pain. Nothing. I opened my eyes to find myself levitating off of the ground. My breathing cut short and my eyes widened. Standing back up, I raced to my room and headed for the bathroom.

I passed through the door and flipped on the switch. It passed right through my hand. I tried again. Then again. And again. And again. No luck.

Coincidentally, a nurse happened to be passing by to check up on me and flipped on the lights. I took this chance to look into the stared back at me.

I ran out of the bathroom and noticed that instead of a this morning's puddle of sweat, was a puddle of blood on the bed. With my body laying in it. Completely drenched. Tears flew down my face as I realized something.

It was then, that I realized I no longer existed anymore. I was dead. And it all happened right here.

Then I remembered. The crash. The screams. The cuts. The bruises. The blood. My parents. My eyes widened once again as I remembered my parents. I rushed to their rooms and found nothing but their bodies coverd in glass shards and blood.

Hope rose in my stomach as I wondered something. If my spirit rose out of my body as this ghost-like figure, my parents' spirits must have done the same. I searched every room for them. Once the whole building was searched, I set out for the place of the crime. They weren't there either. The car wreck was cleaned up except for a couple of glass shards and small car parts. And... the blood stains. The blood of my parents, me, and the poor family that got tangled in this mess.

I levitated off the ground and flew back to the hospital. I noticed a small tv in the waiting room playing the story. I watched for a while until the news lady said the names of the other family. I flew to their rooms and saw all of them in the same room together in casts gathered around who I assumed was the father who was lying in the bed attached to many wires. It was all quiet except for the small sobs coming from each family member. Including myself.

It was a touching moment, yet I was relieved that nobody lost a family member. My only concern at the moment was where did my parents go? And why the hell wasn't I with them?

...

The rugged dull stones stared back at me. The carvings mostly unreadable. I ran my fingers across the only familiar names as tears slipped out and down my face. It had been a full day since I discovered my misfortune. I had gone to the cemetary to attend my parents' funeral.

All of my relatives and most of my friends were attending, dressed in all black and crying. Trish was broken down in a redhead's arms. Her mascara was running down her face but went unnoticeable due to the black lace veil in her face attached to her black hat with a few small white roses.

I took a look at my mother's body before it was lowered into the grave. The blood was washed away. my cuts were mostly healed and stitched. They had curled her hair into lovely big curls and applied light makeup. I smiled a little at the obvious fact that this was all Trish's work. She wore a simple white dress with sleeves made of white lace that went down her arm to her elbow.

In her small hands with nails that were painted beautifully in a design of white and silver sparkles and swirls, were a bouquet of beautiful white roses with bright healthy, green stems that extended in straight and neatly trimmed even ends. Her shoes were simple white flats with one large white flower on the front of each shoe. A sparkly silver gem took place in the very middle of the flower. There was another small white flower placed neatly into the right side of her hair with very light pink streaks starting in the middle straying out onto the petals.

Her eyes were closed and there was a faint hint of a small smile cast upon her pale face. She looked completely flawless.

My father was dressed in a clean white suit with a white rose peeking out of the breast pocket and a white bowtie around his neck. His shoes were a smooth brown color, polished and sparkled beautifully in the sunlight.

His hair was neatly combed and placed gently to the side of his face, loose strands softly swaying in the wind. He also had a faint smile gracing his calmed face.

The caskets were finally closed and lowered into the grave. I watched my parents' slowly disappeared into the ground, side by side and covered by the soft dirt once again.

Everyone still remained frozen in their spots, watching them fade away. Eventually, they all left in tears. Only Trish and the redhead remained. They tossed flowers onto their graves and cried some more before getting up and staring down at where my parents' were.

" Oh Dez, I'm going to miss them so much." Trish sobbed. They stayed a little longer before leaving.

...

I still couldn't get over the fact that they had passed away. It had already been two weeks and being a 'ghost' meant that I didn't get to sleep. Which meant constantly being alone with my thoughts.

I'd gone back home and tried to change out of my bloody clothes. Unfortunately, everything went through me. Great. I couldn't have died less bloody?

I looked outside to see an unfamiliar person walk into the house next to mine. He showed up later at the window across from mine. His hair was golden blonde and even though I could see only half of his face, I could already tell that he was extremely good looking.

He glanced in my direction before his eyes widened and he screamed, falling backwards. Suprised, I fell back, too. I slowly peered over the window sill to see him still on the floor. I think he might have fainted.

I passed through the window and into his house. He looked even better up close.

I watched him with a small smile on my face as he started to come to. I decided that it'd be best to leave. I passed through his window back to my own and sat on the window sill again. He stood up with a scared expression and looked my direction again. His eyes widened again as he started shaking and screaming.

Worried, I passed through his window and went back into his room. His screams grew louder as I got closer. He pointed a shaky finger at me before grabbing a bat and holding it between us.

" Stay away from me!" He yelled. My eyes widened as I realized something. He can see me.

" Y-you can see me?"

" Get away from me!" He swung the bat but it passed right through me. His eyes widened larger and his scream returned.

" Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

" W-what do you w-want?" He had crowded himself into a corner by now.

" You can see me?" I said again, not believing what was happening.

" Y-yeah. I-I can hear you, too."

" Can you f-feel me?"

" Uh... I'd rather not."

" Just do it!"

"Okay! Okay!" He stretched out a trembling hand and gently placed it on my hand. It didn't go through. I smiled wide and let out a small laugh. Unbelieveable.

" Unbelieveable." I breathed.

" A-are you even real?" The blonde asked.

" I'm not so sure right at the moment."

" Well, I can feel, see, and hear you. Sounds pretty real to me." He shrugged. " My only question, How are you floating and why are you covered in blood?"

" Um, I actually don't really know, either. I just know that I woke up in a hospital and my family and I got in a bad car accident. I actually don't even know if I'm alive or not. I thought I was dead, but they never held a funeral for me. " I looked down sadly, remembering the past events.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up. You're a ghost? I have a dead girl in my room right now?"

" Well damn, when you put it like that it sounds awful."

" You don't look dead. Well, besides the blood and all that." He squinted. " This is so weird." He ran his hands through his hair and started breathing rapidly. He backed into the dresser and then into the door.

" Wait!" I yelled. It was too late. He'd already backed up into the window and started to fall out. My hand shot out to catch him but knew at the last minute that he would just go through me. Panic coursed through me as I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for what would happen next.

" I don't believe it." I heard him whisper in shock. I opened my eyes to see my hand grasped tightly around his wrist.

" Whoa. What the hell is going on?"

" How is it possible for me to be able to do this? But why does it only work with you? I passed dozens of people on the street and nobody else was able to do the things you can. Nobody sees, feels, or hears me." There was a moment of silence before the blonde suddenly stuck out his hand and plastered a wide smile across his face.

" I'm Austin."

" Ally." I shook his hand.

" Maybe, we could be friends." He looked down, nervously.

" Possibly." I shrugged. " Just as long as you can handle all of this." I smirked.

" Challenge accepted."

...

After that, we both seperated and I waited for Austin to wake up in the morning.

That is how I discovered the one person who saw me as a real person.

The only problem was how this 'friendship' would work out. Little did I know that it would go horribly wrong so fast. Okay, that was a little dramatic.

But seriously, what could go wrong with becoming friends with a dead person?

 **You all know there's bound to be something wrong. Think about it. No spoilers from me. Use your imagination. What could possibly go wrong? Okay, I apologize if there are any mistakes, I originally had a different plot going on, but I just made some edits so if it sounds weird, sorry and let me know and I'll try to work around it to make it sensible.**


End file.
